Wątek:Mi chiamo Maxwell/@comment-9071649-20140112220234
Witaj na czacie Benio123o pl Wiki *MaxwellWaxwell dołączył na czat. *9:21 MaxwellWaxwell witaj *9:21 Benio1230 pl Witaj *... *9:21 MaxwellWaxwell tak? *9:21 Benio1230 pl Widziałem co napisałw wiadomości *... *Wokti *9:22 MaxwellWaxwell i? *9:22 Benio1230 pl nie muszę chyba mówić że boje się jak nigdy reakcji pewnego człwieka *,,, *9:22 MaxwellWaxwell kogo? *9:22 Benio1230 pl em *... *MrHatingsa *Nie iwem czemu to napisał *ten Wojti *ale ... *nie zabardzo mi się to podoba *... *POza tym *omówmy sprawę wojtiego *... *9:23 MaxwellWaxwell mi też to dziwnie wyglądało *9:23 Benio1230 pl robi się wokół niego zamieszani *e *9:23 MaxwellWaxwell dobra, omówmy *9:23 Benio1230 pl Więc tak .. *em *Pradziłem mu *... *by romzwaiłz nim bez ... *żednego wrącania się osób trzecich *teraz ... *całą armia się w to wtrąci *i WOjti znowu spanikuje *i znowu nie wróci *9:24 MaxwellWaxwell możliwe *9:24 Benio1230 pl uwieżyłem mu że nie chce czynić źle *ale się go obazwiam *obawiam *... *więc ... *rm *jakby to powiedizeć *Wjti *mało co o mnie wie *radze go nie słuchac jeżeli wypowiada się o mnie *mam złe doświadczenia np po Astro *9:25 MaxwellWaxwell co się stało z nim? *9:25 Benio1230 pl który okłamał wielu i sprawił ze teorytycy spiskowi się mnie uczepili *Astro do Ds WIson *... *mówił ze chce się zmemścić *pamiętarz jak ci mówiłem *to bzdura bez poparcia logicznego *9:26 MaxwellWaxwell tak *9:26 Benio1230 pl omówmy to co się dizeje na ... *em tej WIdomości wojtiego do HAstingsa *... *Napisał wojti *odpisał Hatings *zaznaczył ... *w sumie nic *to była odmowa ? *czy że się zastanawia ? *9:27 MaxwellWaxwell hmm... *9:28 Benio1230 pl jak myslisz ? *9:28 MaxwellWaxwell chyba nie przedstawił wszystkiego Hastings *albo nie chce mówić wprost, że "unbana nie ma" *9:29 Benio1230 pl ... *więc dalej mói wojti *i teraz się do tego odniose *Wojti w pierwszej wypowiedzi *... *zaczoł nie zbut dobrze *mianowicie chciał pokazać ze on ma rację *poradziełm mu ustoąpić *i napisać że podporządkuje się regulaminowi *by pokazać skruchę *... *jemu coś nie wyszło *... *9:31 MaxwellWaxwell niezbyt *9:31 Benio1230 pl Później JA napisałem 3 kropki by dać coś do zrozumienia sam nie wiem co po prostu napisałem *jak zobaczyłem że mówi o mnie ... *Nawet nie zna mojej Histori *nie zeby co *.. *ja Przzepraszam HAstingsa *ale z Mightem czy tam z Sylvą *się dawno temu *a i nnych NIE MAM ZA CO PRZEPRASZAĆ *eh *Wojti jest niebezpieczny *... *dlaej *ktoś napisał *9:32 MaxwellWaxwell Drago *9:32 Benio1230 pl że niezwykłym odkryciem *jest to ze tu pisze po angileku *a tak *on też się wypytaywał ... *Gdzie ejst Hatings ? *Czekaj *ktoś do m nie pisze *na Wojter WIki *i to jest KON MARIUSZ ... *Koń Mariusz Nie łamią prawa? Ta wikii jest bez najmniejszego sensu, tak jak reszta jego wikii. To właśnie Wojti dostał blokadę na zawszę bo (mówie to drugi raz), obrażał użytkowników wikii *tak napisał *... *hmmm *Kim jest ten MAriusz ? *Jest nowy na WIki ? *9:34 MaxwellWaxwell taki koleś na DS wiki *jest krótko *ale też go wkurzał wojti *9:34 Benio1230 pl jest on też bezmyślny *... *che on zwalczyć wojtiego *za wszelką cene *i go się pozobyć *eh ... *to morze doprowadzić ze wojti wpadnie w praranoje *... *wtedy zacznie szkodzić WIki *a jak mu zagroziłem wtedy spotk asię z mojim odwetem *... *i będzie nie przyjemnie *9:36 MaxwellWaxwell to mniej więcej jak z tobą, musiałeś ochłonąć *9:36 Benio1230 pl Ja poyliłem sie ... byłem głupi *przez pewien okres ... *to jak choroba *nigdy nie wiesz kiedy zachorujesz *... *dobrze że krótko trwała *... *w kazdym razie jak myslisz *pozwolić marjuszowi na atakowanie go ? *czy go zatrzymać ?? *9:37 MaxwellWaxwell niech poczeka *póki co nie atakuje *9:37 Benio1230 pl Czekać ... *okej *9:37 MaxwellWaxwell lek na wszystko, czas *9:37 Benio1230 pl przygotuj się na najgorzsze *zobacz *na ang wiki *zebrali się ludzie *a tego chciałem unkinąć *wolałem by rozmawiali smai *sami *teraz może być keipsko *... *9:38 MaxwellWaxwell nawet anglicy się dziwią *co tam się wyrabia *9:38 Benio1230 pl Aha wojti podejżewa o śledzenie *9:38 MaxwellWaxwell widziałem... *9:38 Benio1230 pl teraz jak widzi że marjusz do niego przylazł ... *to ma powody do pewnośc *i *To niepokojące *wszystko zbier asię tak jak u mnie *zbiegi okolicnzości *któe zstworzyły logiczną *ale nie prawdziwą wizję *... *Jak zapobiec napływą ludzi ? *Zaczną atakowac WOjtiego *Wojtio nie ma sojuszników *spanikuje *i zacznie wlaczyć *atego nie chce *Wojti jest dziwnym cżłowiekiem *jeżeli go sięp ozbędziecie *to przylezie do mnie *nie chce tego *... *9:40 MaxwellWaxwell też bym nie chciał *9:40 Benio1230 pl co prawda jestem dość tu samotny ale wole niż jego obecność .... *opowidział mi swoją historię *streszcze *WIzyta *BAN *Wizyta *BAn *Wizyta ... *BRAk *banu *WIZYTA BAN *... *może być ?? *Jest zagorzałym fanem MLP *9:41 MaxwellWaxwell widzę *9:41 Benio1230 pl jak zóważyłeś ... *to *... *9:41 MaxwellWaxwell wyobraźnia *9:41 Benio1230 pl aha jeszcze jedno *pokarze ci coś *9:42 MaxwellWaxwell tak u wszystkich wyglądała *9:42 Benio1230 pl co mnie zaniepokojiło *kiedy opowiadałem mu moją histoirię *co było błędem *on w połowie wsyzedł ... *już chyba mówiłem ? *9:42 MaxwellWaxwell tak *9:42 Benio1230 pl Okazuje sie zę tworzył on video *w które kopjował moje słowa *9:42 MaxwellWaxwell ja mówiłem, że idę z psem i wróciłem *9:42 Benio1230 pl i umieścił je na kanale *... *pokarze ci ...... *A *już nie ma *... *ustawił na prywatny *to dobrze *ALE tytół to *9:44 MaxwellWaxwell w sumie *9:44 Benio1230 pl Historia benio 1230 pl *... *bałem się ze będize mnie szntażował *... *na szczęście chyba ... *na to nie wpadł ... *tak mi się wydaje *... *9:44 MaxwellWaxwell i dobrze *9:44 Benio1230 pl dam ci link do jeo kanału *na youtube *zobacz co on tam wrzuca ... *http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsViwuPJVWWrGWuIGPEbFkw *dziwny człowiek *... *... *A jak tam uc icebie Z scp ? *9:45 MaxwellWaxwell z SCP *spoko *9:45 Benio1230 pl okej *9:45 MaxwellWaxwell blogi są gotowe *działają *9:45 Benio1230 pl em blogi ? Na co ? *9:45 MaxwellWaxwell można fajne opowieści wymyślić *9:45 Benio1230 pl aha *rozumiem *ale muszą się toczyć w grze ? *czy mogą ogulnie w świceie *z udziałem istniejących *9:46 MaxwellWaxwell ogólnie *9:46 Benio1230 pl SCP ? *9:46 MaxwellWaxwell ale o temacie *tak *9:46 Benio1230 pl o *to ciekawe *9:46 MaxwellWaxwell jakiś SCP tam się pojawia *9:46 Benio1230 pl moze wiele osób isę zainteresuje *znam wiele scp *... *9:46 MaxwellWaxwell niekoniecznie w ośrodku *możesz spróbować sił *9:46 Benio1230 pl em *kiedyś *jak zaóważyłęś pisze humorystyczne i epickei opowiadania *a nie pełne grozyy *i mając e... *jakś tak *no wiesz. .. *A może zrobis zkonkurs ? *Na stowrzenie najleprzego SCP ? *9:47 MaxwellWaxwell musiałby ktoś wiedzieć o wiki... *9:47 Benio1230 pl wiele osób by sie tym zainteresowało ... *9:47 MaxwellWaxwell wiem, dam na forum DS wiki *9:47 Benio1230 pl z DS wiki... *9:47 MaxwellWaxwell offtop *link do wiki *9:47 Benio1230 pl to było by ciekawe ... *9:48 MaxwellWaxwell dać teraz wątek, że mam wiki? *9:48 Benio1230 pl Możesz mi powiedizeć o co chodzi z *Snurtlem i Hastingsem ? *ROśnie jakieś napięcie ... *9:49 MaxwellWaxwell właśnie... *cóż Hastings ma mało czasu ostatnio *Snurtle pomaga w utrzymaniu wiki *9:49 Benio1230 pl to warto też przeanalizować ... w *9:49 MaxwellWaxwell i to dobrze, nawet mam zamiar mu pomóc z szablonami *9:49 Benio1230 pl tak snurtl e jest aktywny *9:49 MaxwellWaxwell tylko że... *ma taką manię wielkości lekko *widoczną *9:50 Benio1230 pl jaką ? *9:50 MaxwellWaxwell taka pycha *wiesz *9:50 Benio1230 pl Snurtle ? *9:51 MaxwellWaxwell tak *9:51 Benio1230 pl Na jakiej podstawie ? *Czemu tak sądzisz ? *9:51 MaxwellWaxwell jak widziałeś na tym wątku *9:51 Benio1230 pl tak ? *9:51 MaxwellWaxwell nieco cynicznie się odnosi do Hastnigsa *9:51 Benio1230 pl ... *9:51 MaxwellWaxwell na czacie też często się chwali *9:51 Benio1230 pl Hastings jest dość nerowy oststnio *... *9:52 MaxwellWaxwell nie dziwię mu się *9:52 Benio1230 pl dlatego wole go unikać *... *9:52 MaxwellWaxwell i też inaczej się robi *Matka nie ma *9:52 Benio1230 pl Matek ... *eh *9:52 MaxwellWaxwell większości już nie ma *9:52 Benio1230 pl pamiętam g *9:52 MaxwellWaxwell Skrzatek dostał ostrzeżenie *9:52 Benio1230 pl gdy przybył na WIki *MAtka *... *eh *stał sięprawą ręką Hstingsa *często bez myślną ... *współpracowął Dystogrem *i mnie nękał ,,, *poz banowaniu ... *eh *9:53 MaxwellWaxwell ehh *dostał moderatora czatu *9:54 Benio1230 pl gdzie kolwiek jest nie tęknie za nim ... ale jeżeli wróci czeka go nie miła niepodzianka bo WIki będize niemal pusta *ludzie odchodz *ą *... *9:54 MaxwellWaxwell i troche to nad-wykorzystał *9:54 Benio1230 pl który ? *9:54 MaxwellWaxwell Matek *9:54 Benio1230 pl aha *rozumiem *9:54 MaxwellWaxwell chciał wywalić Dysortografa *bo napisał coś *9:55 Benio1230 pl naprawde ? *aha *jeszcz ejedno *pomiędzy toba a dystografem był konflikt *... *prawda ? *9:55 MaxwellWaxwell i jeszcze, kiedy wyszedł powiedziliśmy sobie o tym co sądzimy *9:55 Benio1230 pl niedawno ? *9:55 MaxwellWaxwell on wszedł, i była awantura *nie, dawno już *konflikt, jaki konfikt? *9:55 Benio1230 pl aha *em *9:55 MaxwellWaxwell toć spokój mam z Dysiem *9:55 Benio1230 pl ostatnio słyszałem *Dystograf wydał okroopne opwoadanie *i coś chciał osinąc *9:56 MaxwellWaxwell a, tak *9:56 Benio1230 pl ksierowanego do ciebuie ... *wytłumaczy sz o co chodzi ? *9:56 MaxwellWaxwell humorystycznie tak to robiliśmy... *9:56 Benio1230 pl Aha *... *9:56 MaxwellWaxwell ale nie zrozumieli zbyt *9:56 Benio1230 pl Wróc do MAtka *9:56 MaxwellWaxwell on nie mówił serio, ja nie mówiłem *ok *9:56 Benio1230 pl On jak i snurtle *... *sspotkali się ? *Snurtle z MAtkiem ? *Snurtle pojawił się po MAtku *... *9:57 MaxwellWaxwell jakoś nie słyszałem o ciekawym spotkaniu żadnym *9:57 Benio1230 pl Oby dwaj oocno się starali o wzrok hatingsa. ... *9:57 MaxwellWaxwell może się tylko gawędzili na czacie *9:57 Benio1230 pl mocno *Dziwne ... *Hastingsa wciąż nie ma *... *Mam bardzo ważne pytanie *... *9:58 MaxwellWaxwell tak? *9:58 Benio1230 pl co Hastings ... *o mnie sądzi ? *9:58 MaxwellWaxwell o tobie? *9:58 Benio1230 pl tak ... *9:58 MaxwellWaxwell przysłuże sie pewnym cytatem *9:58 Benio1230 pl byłem jego bliskiem przyjacielem ... *9:58 MaxwellWaxwell ,,niewiele osób o tym wie, ale banuję kogoś kto utrzymuje kontakty z beniem" *to nie brzmi pochlebnie... *9:59 Benio1230 pl zaraz on to napisał ? *To niemożliwe ! *9:59 MaxwellWaxwell Dys mi powiedział o tmy *9:59 Benio1230 pl To sfałszowane *9:59 MaxwellWaxwell możliwe *9:59 Benio1230 pl To nie prawda *To nielelegalne *i nieuczciwe *9:59 MaxwellWaxwell chcesz się przekonać czy to prawda? *bo mam pomysła *10:00 Benio1230 pl Posłuchaj ... *Fatagoblin *znasz ? *10:00 MaxwellWaxwell obiło mi się o uszy *10:00 Benio1230 pl Utrzymywał ze mną kątakty ... *i co zostałz banowany ? *10:00 MaxwellWaxwell nie *10:00 Benio1230 pl no włąśnie *10:00 MaxwellWaxwell a takie widoczne? *10:00 Benio1230 pl HAstings ot odbry Admin *i nie zrobił by cczegoś takiego *a dystograf zasłuzył na nauczkę ... *... *eh *widocznie ? *10:01 MaxwellWaxwell czy było widać, że się kontaktuje z tobą? *10:01 Benio1230 pl tak *Teraz ty *snurtle *... *10:02 MaxwellWaxwell nikt bana nie ma *10:02 Benio1230 pl Might *Sylva *... *Więc wiemy że to kłamstwo *Dystograf zaszkodził tym reputacji Hatingsa ... *chciałbym napisac że Dystograf posmakuje mijego gniewu ale się z tmy wstrzymam bo już jestem dosć starym użytkownikeim Wiki i zycie mnie nauczyło .... wielu rzeczy ... *WIesz coś jeszcze ? *Nie wypowiadał się ? *10:04 MaxwellWaxwell mówił *10:04 Benio1230 pl tak ? *10:04 MaxwellWaxwell że nie wolno ci ufać *10:04 Benio1230 pl Hastings ? *Komu ? *10:04 MaxwellWaxwell Dys *mówił *10:04 Benio1230 pl aha *tak *wiem *ale Pytam o HAstingsa ... *dystograf to głóny teorytyk spiskowy ... *nie obchodzi mnie jego zdanie ... *10:05 MaxwellWaxwell cóż *10:05 Benio1230 pl Nigdy nie rozmawiał z wami na chacie ? *10:05 MaxwellWaxwell Hastings nie mówił nic o tobie *na czacie zwłaszcza *10:05 Benio1230 pl naprawde ? *10:05 MaxwellWaxwell przynajmniej nie słyszałem *10:05 Benio1230 pl cóż to dobrze *czyli jets takim dobrym adminem jak myślałem * *Czy on mnie pamięta ? *10:06 MaxwellWaxwell raczej *chcesz z nim porozmawiać? *10:06 Benio1230 pl Czy mógłbyś napisać tam w wiadomosći wotego że Benio *em *nie ... *ten *nie lepeij nie *boje się z nim rozmawia *ć *chyba rozumiesz *10:07 MaxwellWaxwell rozumiem *10:07 Benio1230 pl koło niego jest dystograf *naopowiadął mu bzdur *... *10:07 MaxwellWaxwell ale ja bym przezwyciężył strach *10:07 Benio1230 pl ale co mam mupowidzieć ? *10:07 MaxwellWaxwell ale ze skruchą i odpowiednio napisanymi przeprosinami *wyjaśnij mu co było *jak byłeś *10:08 Benio1230 pl Nie chce wrócić na Wiki ... chce tylko żeby wiedział ... *że działałem błędnie nazywając go głupcem *pod mylną teorią *... *sam wtedy byłem głupcem *a on był całkiem dobrym przyjacielem ... *10:08 MaxwellWaxwell to przeproś *10:08 Benio1230 pl em ... *10:08 MaxwellWaxwell go *10:09 Benio1230 pl wole tam się nie poajwiać *jak zareaguje ? *10:09 MaxwellWaxwell i powiedz, że tylko to chciałeś *nie wiem *10:09 Benio1230 pl Boj eisę jego odpisu ... *10:09 MaxwellWaxwell trzeba pokonać strach *warto próbować *10:09 Benio1230 pl eh ... *co amm zrobić ? *10:09 MaxwellWaxwell przperoś go na jego profilu ang. wiki *10:10 Benio1230 pl Nie wiem co mam napisać ... *10:10 MaxwellWaxwell żałujesz tego co było *teraz dopiero ochłonąłeś *10:10 Benio1230 pl Nie wiem jakie ma o mnie zdanie ... *ochłonołem Dawno temu *mineły z 2 lata *a moja paranoja trwąła miesiąc *... *10:10 MaxwellWaxwell cóż, teraz miałeś odwagę na to *i że żałujesz *to ważne *10:10 Benio1230 pl jak to ? *em teraz tak *w końu jego tu nie ma *a ni ządnych teoryrtyków *szepczących mu do ucha ... *10:11 MaxwellWaxwell teraz albo nigdy *10:11 Benio1230 pl ... *Jaką mam gwarancje że osoba 3 się nie przyłączy ? *10:11 MaxwellWaxwell na razie wszyscy zastanawiają sie nad Wojtim *10:12 Benio1230 pl ... *10:12 MaxwellWaxwell nie ogarną tego tak szybko *10:12 Benio1230 pl Teraz ... *mogę ... *napisać ... *10:12 MaxwellWaxwell po za tym też powiesz co uważasz *10:12 Benio1230 pl do niego ... *coś ... *co kolwiek ... *ale zdaje mi się ze nie chce mnie widizeć *updałem tak nisko że ... *10:12 MaxwellWaxwell nie wiesz tego *10:12 Benio1230 pl dałem się omamić takim bzdurą. .. *ech *dobrze *napsize *coś ... *... *... *okej *jestem na tablicy *tytuł ,,, *n ie wiem *moze dma mu po prostu znać ze jestem *... *10:14 MaxwellWaxwell np. *,,posłuchaj mnie" *10:14 Benio1230 pl Nie wiem napisze 3 kroopki w tytule i dam ilnk ... do chatu ? *moze tu mu powiem *... *może ... *10:14 MaxwellWaxwell dobra *rób jak uważasz *10:15 Benio1230 pl em ... *10:15 MaxwellWaxwell on jest online? *10:15 Benio1230 pl okej *zaczynam *... *TYTÓL *... *TREŚĆ *... eh to ja ... *na razie tyle ... *... *chciałem żebyś wiedział że wicąż tu jestem ... *moze być ? *10:16 MaxwellWaxwell tak *10:16 Benio1230 pl czego mam się spodziwać ? *10:17 MaxwellWaxwell odpowiedzi *nie znam go zbyt dobrze *10:17 Benio1230 pl ... *10:17 MaxwellWaxwell ale to przemyśli *to mądry admin jak mówiłeś *10:18 Benio1230 pl ... eh ... to ja ... Chce żebyś widział że wciąż tu jestem ... I że jestem tchórzem ... pisze dpoiero po prawie że ... 2 latach ... *pisał by m po 3 *albo po 4 *puki co tyle ... eh ... to ja ... Chce żebyś widział że wciąż tu jestem ... I że jestem tchórzem ... pisze dpoiero po prawie że ... 2 latach ... *tyle wystarczy ... *prawda ? *10:19 MaxwellWaxwell w sumie *chciałeś mu dać link do czatu? *10:19 Benio1230 pl a myślisz że tu przybędize ? *10:19 MaxwellWaxwell zapewne *tak *zaciekawi go wiadomość od użytkownika z dwóch lat *10:20 Benio1230 pl ... *http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78250 *10:21 MaxwellWaxwell w porządku *10:21 Benio1230 pl ... *10:21 MaxwellWaxwell ja ne jego miejscu bym wszedł *i odpisał *to czekamy *10:21 Benio1230 pl ... *czekamy ... *może ... to usune ? *... *nie wiem .. *10:22 MaxwellWaxwell poczekaj z tą decyzją *10:22 Benio1230 pl Jak już mówiłęś - najlperzym lekiem jest czas ... *chyba masz rację ... *czekam *A przy okazji *10:22 MaxwellWaxwell ta? *10:22 Benio1230 pl miło z twojej strony *10:22 MaxwellWaxwell dzięki *10:23 Benio1230 pl okazałeś się bardzo w porządku w stosunku do mnie *myśle że kiedyś ci to się wynagrodzi *... *10:23 MaxwellWaxwell tymczasem wróćmy do wojtiego *10:23 Benio1230 pl dobrze ... *10:23 MaxwellWaxwell widać ma głos po mutacji *10:24 Benio1230 pl oglądałęś jego video ? *jakieś ? *10:24 MaxwellWaxwell i widzisz jego twórczość i wyobraźnię *tak oglądałem *10:24 Benio1230 pl em ... *który film ? *10:24 MaxwellWaxwell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9EYhQXZEBc&list=HL1389560569&feature=mh_lolz *co jeżeli... *10:24 Benio1230 pl eh *10:24 MaxwellWaxwell ma problem z psychiką *10:24 Benio1230 pl to tema fortress ... *10:25 MaxwellWaxwell nie chcę tu rzucać nazwami chorób *10:25 Benio1230 pl wiek gimnazjalisty *10:25 MaxwellWaxwell ale jego zachowanie wychodzi na jedną *taką *10:25 Benio1230 pl Jakiś jego przyjaciel dał łapke w górę *... *kiepsko z nim ... *10:26 MaxwellWaxwell no *10:26 Benio1230 pl Powiec ile uzytkonik po wejściu widzi wiadmości na chacie ? *10:26 MaxwellWaxwell objawy autyzmu... *gdzieś 5 *około *10:26 Benio1230 pl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkHg2S_B9vA *Zobaczmy jak potrafi oceniać ... *eh jego słownictwo ... *próbuje być ... *nie iwem kim *Kto to ogląda ? *Raczej się na tym on nie wybije ... *10:28 MaxwellWaxwell no nie... *na wiki tym bardziej *10:28 Benio1230 pl ... *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGvDRKCHPnA *spójż na to ... *eh *Chwila ... on praojuje ... *buraczka cebulaczka ... mądry człowiek zaś on jest okropny ... *zgłasza na ppolicje ... *Ha ha ha *... *padłem *he he ... *10:30 MaxwellWaxwell hłehłe *10:31 Benio1230 pl pozwól że powiem kogo on parodjuje ... *... *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLteDgvYKIM *jego ... *To nie wszytko *okazuje się *że Wojti jest znany *W społeczności Wiki *okazuje się *że dawno temu zrobił coś złego *10:32 MaxwellWaxwell co? *10:32 Benio1230 pl i nnagannego *nie wiem *ale administrator wspomnaił o nim jak i o złomku *jakimś innym *.. *10:33 MaxwellWaxwell niszczyciel wiki *10:33 Benio1230 pl powiec czy ktoś zgłaszał mnie do centrum społeczności ? *10:33 MaxwellWaxwell nie *chyba... *10:33 Benio1230 pl Wydaje mi się że nie ... *cóż to dobrze ... *em jego wciąż nie ma *... *10:34 MaxwellWaxwell ta... *da się zobaczyć czy ktoś jest online? *10:34 Benio1230 pl [http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:44224 http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:44224 *Nie iwem *pisz ena jego profilu *że można z nim porozmawiać między *20 a 23 *... *więc jest czas ... *10:35 MaxwellWaxwell zazwyczaj... *10:36 Benio1230 pl ... *10:36 MaxwellWaxwell dobra, już kończę *10:37 Benio1230 pl oh żegnaj *... *10:37 MaxwellWaxwell wpadnę kiedyś *10:37 Benio1230 pl Żegnaj *10:37 MaxwellWaxwell pewnie jutro *10:37 Benio1230 pl *Ja tu jeszcze chwile zostane ... *... *MaxwellWaxwell opuścił czat.